ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Harumi (Relationships)
These are the relationships of the Jade Princess and the Quiet One, Harumi. Family Her Birth Parents Harumi had a healthy relationship with her mother and father. She loved them very much and carried their photo around. However, during the attack of The Great Devourer their apartment was attacked. Harumi wanted to stay with them, but they forced her into an elevator, before they were both killed in the falling building. This event turned Harumi cold and she never truly loved anyone after her parents' deaths. Emperor and Empress of Ninjago The Emperor and Empress had adopted Harumi sometime after her real parents died, making her the Princess of Ninjago. They were shown to be stern with her, as shown when they scolded her for befriending Lloyd since he was a Ninja and not royalty like them and expected her to follow in their footsteps as future Empress and follow the customs and traditions of their family. Nevertheless, they loved and cared for her very much and Harumi appeared to love them as well and did what they asked of her. However in truth, she didn't like being a princess and never saw them as her parents, the way she exclaimed to Lloyd that the Emperor and Empress were never her parents, suggests she may regret giving the orders to attack the palace, which resulted in their deaths. This is reinforced by the fact that Harumi kept a photo of all three of them together along with the one of her birth parents and was briefly seen looking at it with sad eyes before Nya interrupted her. Friends Sons of Garmadon Harumi serves as the true leader of the Sons of Garmadon. She has her orders relayed to the lower ranked members by her three generals, Mr. E, Killow and Ultra Violet. The S.O.G are seen to look up to her and at times fear her, Ultra Violet, instantly turning tame upon hearing her voice on the other end of the phone and Killow warning one of the bikers that the Quiet One was sure to do far worse to him if he wimped out of entering Primeval's Eye. It's possible some lower ranked members have never met her, but most of the S.O.G seemed to know her identity as the Jade Princess, Harumi. Harumi does seem to care for them in some way, as she prevented Lloyd from attacking a group of them while they were bullying children, and the first thing she did after escaping was rush to free them. She also entrusted the Oni Mask of Hatred to Ultra Violet, showing she believes her to be a capable general. She values her comrades as she was terrified when Garmadon threatened to destroy Mr. E and even begged him not to do it, to no avail and she was horrified at his destruction. Lord Garmadon Harumi worshipped Garmadon from the day she found out he saved the city from The Great Devourer, not the Ninja. This led her to believe he was the hero and wanted revenge on the Ninja. She resurrected Garmadon as a soulless and heartless monster, to use him as revenge on the Ninja, especially on his son Lloyd. She enjoys showing off his power and the fact he was reborn. Harumi aided him in taking over the city and keeping the Ninja from interfering with his plans. Unlike Master Chen and his cult, who "worshipped" the Anacondrai just for the sake of becoming them—Harumi and her gang respect Garmadon, and look up to him as a prophetic being. After Garmadon subjugated the city in Season 9, Harumi works closer with and became an advisor to him. In "Firstbourne," she suggested sending Mr. E to procure Lloyd rather than letting Garmadon destroy their territory. Garmadon appears to value her input as he agreed with her suggestion. However, in "Iron & Stone," Garmadon was angered by Mr. E's failure and Harumi was scared as he destroyed the nindroid in front of her. Garmadon turned his attention to her, he threatened to do the same to her should she fail him like her colleague did. She was terrified and complied with his order. However, despite of his threats she still views him a leader and superior and is always trying to please him. Enemies Lloyd Garmadon Lloyd had a crush on Harumi from the moment he saw her. Harumi quickly realized this and began to grow close to him, allowing to him to call her "Rumi" instead of "Princess" as the other Ninja had to. Harumi appeared to like Lloyd back, even trying to kiss him, before he makes an excuse and leaves. In "The Quiet One" she tells him she always dreamed of being with him, and even kissed him later on, making her Lloyd's first kiss. However, all of her care for him was a ruse, just to lure Lloyd in to make him and the Ninja trust her to get the Mask. She reveals this all to Lloyd in Game of Masks, and they fight, now enemies. Lloyd is defeated when Harumi uses the Oni Mask of Hatred and Lloyd is captured. In "Dread on Arrival," Harumi mocks Lloyd for ever falling for her, telling him that there was never anything between them, revealing that Harumi never liked Lloyd back, thus breaking Lloyd's heart. She went as far as mocking and put both him and his mother in a dangerous situation. After she was defeated and arrested, she pleaded with Lloyd by telling him that he was right and she wasn't herself in her attempt to resurrect Garmadon. Lloyd coldly slammed the door in her face as she tried to charge at him. She later faces him again in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago," where she demands he hand over Wu and Lloyd tells her she is just repeating the Devourer in attacking the city but Harumi ignores him and chase him through the city. After cornering him, she asks him to join her, a contrast to her attempts to kill him. However, he refuses and after Lloyd is able to give Wu to the Ninja, he briefly fights Harumi, although he isn't too rough with her as seen when he twisted her arms behind her back instead of hitting her. Harumi held Lloyd by the throat and made him watch as the Ninja were "killed" by the Colossi but this time she didn't try to kill him (even though she had the chance). Instead, she put him down on the top of the tram carefully, which suggests that she may actually like him enough to not kill him. However, she was angry by his escape and screamed in fury. In "Firstbourne," when she reported to Garmadon that Lloyd still hasn't been caught, she opposed to his plan to use Colossi to draw him out and suggests sending Mr. E instead. During "Radio Free Ninjago," when Lloyd made his speech to Ninjago of rebelling, Harumi was angry to see him again and tried using a recording of his loss against his father to stop him. Her attempts nearly succeed but he overcomes it and continues speaking, she and Killow barged in, only to find them gone. She was furious at his escape but realized the location of their base after seeing garbage trucks drive away. During "How to Build a Dragon," Harumi is nearly killed by Garmadon but saves herself by revealing the location of Lloyd and the resistance. The Ninja As a young child Harumi was a fan of the Ninja until the day the Great Devourer attacked and destroyed part of the city including the apartment complex where Harumi lived with her family, resulting in the death of Harumi's parents. While sitting in an ambulance Harumi heard from the paramedics that Garmadon was the one who killed the Great Devourer and saved the city, which led to Harumi believing Garmadon to be the real hero and to hate the Ninja for being careless with the city during their battles. Harumi then spent the following years plotting her revenge. Harumi watched with glee as the ninja and Wu were presumed crushed by the Colossi, unaware they were sent to another realm. Hutchins Hutchins was Harumi's guardian during her life at the Royal Palace. She appeared to trust and respect him, treating him like a second father. Hutchins did his best to protect her and Harumi would do as Hutchins asked. In reality she did not care for him at all, giving the orders to attack the Palace with resulted in her adoptive parents and Hutchins' deaths. Category:Character Relationship Category:2018